Patchkit ,faded, songfic
by Lynxkit
Summary: Patchkit is hurt when he realizes that his mom is not coming to Starclan
1. chapter 1

**_An Hi its me Lynxkit with my first ever song fic ever. The song im using for this one is Faded by Alan walker. How do you think Patchkit felt when Mapleshade didn't come to Starclan? Sad?_** ** _This is how i thought he felt._**

Patchkit sat down on a rock overlooking the sparkling water. He turned around when he heard crunching in the grass. Petalkit stared at him.

"Mapleshade is dead! Lets go meet her!" Peltalkit said.

" Really?" He said, getting up and staring at his sister.

" Yes!" she said as she ran off. He followed his sister to the spot where they had came from. He sat down.

" She's not coming to Starclan." A cat spat. All kits turned to the med cat and stared.

" why Ravenwing?" Larchkit asked.

" She broke the code!" He hissed. Patchkit stared in horror. He ran away.

" Patchkit!" Larchkit yowled.

Patchkit stopped on a cliff. He let out a breath.

" Mapleshade?" He yowled at the sky.

" Where are you?" he sobbed. He shuddered.

" Mapleshade? Where are you now?" He yowled.

_Song coming_

" You were the shadow to my light" He said.

" Did you feel us, another start. You fade away." he sang.

" Afraid our aim is out of sight, Wanna see us" He sobbed

" Alive. Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now?" He sang sobbing.

" Was it all in my fantasty? Where are you now? Where you only imaginary? Where are you now?"

"Atlantis, under the sea, under the sea. Where are you now? Another dream. The monsters running wild inside of me."

" Im faded, im faded, so lost. I'm faded, im faded, so lost, im faded! These shallow waters, never met."

" What I needed, Im letting go, a deeper dive. Eternal silence of the sea. I'm breathing, alive. Where are you now? Where our you now?"

" Under the bright but faded lights. You set my heart on fire. Where are you now? Where are you now? Where are you now?"

" Atlantis, under the sea, under the sea. Where are you now, another dream. The monsters running inside of me! im faded!"

" Im faded! So lost, im faded! Im faded! So lost. Im faded!" He cried.

" It's ok Patchkit..." Petalkit said quietly. Larchkit nodded.

" No it's not!" he cried. The other kits stared.

" Just leave me alone!" He cried.

" Patchkit..." Larchkit said.

" No" he said.

 ** _An Did you enjoy? If you want more, comment the cat, song, feelings of the cat and extra things. Please put where it is._** ** _Ex_** ** _Patchkit_** ** _Faded ( Alan walker, creator inportant)_** ** _Sad_** ** _Starclan_** ** _When mapleshade dies and doesnt come to starclan_** ** _If you dont i wont do it. I am not a robot, i have important things to do so pls be patient._**


	2. chater two

**_An this may become a mini book! So this happens after the end of chap one._** ** _Dappledleafthebootieful - Maybe_**

Patchkit stared under a bush. _Nothing will ever be 'OK!' again!_ He thought. _Where are you Mapleshade?_ He froze as Ravenwing appeared near him. He stared frozen.

" Mapleshade had kits with a killer and became one..." He said.

" She's NOT a killer!" Patchkit yowled, rushing out of the bush. Ravenwing froze.

" You shouldn't be here you flea ridden cat!" he hissed. Ravenwing glared at him.

" Wimp" Ravenwing pulled out his claws.

"She's in the dark forest where she belongs!" the tom hissed.

" I'm sorry." Patchkit said.

"To late." Ravenwing hissed. Patchkit ran until he couldn't. _Where am i?_ " The border for the dark forest." A she cat stated.

" Who are you?" He asked.

"Not now kit. You have to chose. Choose wisely." The she cat said.

" Why?" He asked.

" Mapleshade or Petalkit and Larchkit?" she asked.

" I am staying away for awhile. Can I go into the dark forest?" he asked. The she cat stepped forward.

" I'm Moth Flight." She said befor bounding away.He stared after her.

" Wait!" He yowled. **Wimp. Useless. 'No Mapleshade!'** Words ran through his head. He staggered and fainted.

'Patchkit struggled agaist the current. He let out a thin wail before going under. He opened his mouth and water gushed in. Mapleshade grabbed him and the dropped him. He stopped moving and heard Mapleshade cry. _Sorry_. He thought as blackness hovered aroud him. He gave one last kick before his body went numb. '

 ** _An Did you enjoy?_**


End file.
